A time amplifier is an apparatus known in the art for amplification of a time difference between two signals. More precisely, a time amplifier, also known as a time difference amplifier, amplifies a difference between rising or falling edges of two signals. The gain of a time amplifier is defined as the ratio of the time difference between output signals from the amplifier and the time difference between input signals. High-gain time amplification is desirable for a variety of purposes, e.g., in the context of debugging a circuit in which one signal leads another by a small amount of time that challenges measurement capabilities.